When filming a presentation in which a projection such as a presentation slide or an image is projected on a screen, a recorded video of the presentation often includes the projected slide or image being washed out and/or obscured by glare which makes the projected image in the recorded video of the presentation generally of poor quality and/or unreadable when viewing the recorded video.